The present invention relates to the field of polishers for delivering simultaneously a fluid such as water and a mixture of air and powder, such polishers being constituted mainly by a handpiece connected to a fluid feed pump and to a compressed air delivery turbine serving to entrain a treatment powder, the handpiece also being provided with an outlet orifice for delivering the fluid and an air and powder mixture.
The invention relates more particularly, but not exclusively, to the polishers used in the field of dentistry for treating periodontal pockets by delivering a fluid and/or an air/powder mixture between the jaw and the tooth in register with the periodontal pocket(s).
The presently available polishers that enable simultaneous delivery of a fluid such as water and a mixture of air and dental powder are fitted with an outlet nozzle that has two distinct ducts, one for delivering the fluid and the other for delivering the air/powder mixture. One such nozzle is described in particular in document US 2007/042316.
In addition, periodontal pockets may be present all around the periphery of a tooth or they may be located at any location around said periphery. Present nozzles do not make it easy to deliver a fluid and an air/powder mixture along the entire periphery of a tooth. With a molar, for example, the practitioner is hindered by the patient's cheek and needs to incline the handpiece of the polisher steeply in order to be able to treat certain portions around a molar. In spite of that, certain pockets can remain inaccessible.